1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technology systems, and in particular to software utilized by such systems to implement methods and processes. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-implementable method and system for consolidating databases through foreign key realignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Siebel Systems® provides a Customer Relationship Management (CRM) system (“Siebel CRM”). Siebel CRM is a useful software package for tracking and managing product orders, shipping, sales opportunities, etc. Under a Graphical User Interface (GUI) presentation layer of the software in Siebel CRM is a Business Object Layer (BOL). This provides business logic that describes relationships between and among databases in the CRM system. Under the BOL is a Data Object Layer (DOL), which includes the databases and database tables without any intelligence (logic). Under the Siebel CRM protocol, any consolidation of two or more databases in the DOL require coordination though the BOL, using Seibel's eBusiness Application Integration (EAI) or Enterprise Integration Manager (EIM). However, both tools require extensive custom configuration to ensure data mappings are in place for all data elements included in the migration. Furthermore, EIM (which is preferred by Seibel for large-scale data migration tasks) requires supporting applications for extract/load automation and exception handling to support a complete end-to-end solution.